


Fix

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Fix

“Heyy,” A man approached the rangers who were sitting at a table outside eating lunch.

Ziggy rolled his eyes, “Go away man, I can smell the alcohol from here.”

“Haven’t seen you around lately,” he kept coming closer.

“Rich, get out of here.”

“Come on, that’s no way to treat a paying customer,” he brought out a wad of cash. “I’m dying man. It’s been over a week since I’ve had a hit. Give me whatever you have.”

The group watched as Ziggy stood up. He pulled a card from his jacket and handed it to the man, “I’m not in that business anymore.”

After looking at the card Rich threw it at the ground, “I don’t need rehab, I need some dust.” He growled and charged at Ziggy. Ziggy quickly knocked him on his ass.

“Get out of here before I call the cops on you.”

“I wondered why I hadn’t seen you. Thought you were in jail,” Rich pulled himself up, though he stumbled around a bit. “Turns out you’re just a fucking quitter. Working for the law. You’re a sellout.”

Ziggy watched him move away before sitting down again.

“Anyway, what were we talking about?” Ziggy smiled.

The four rangers looked at each other before looking back at Ziggy.

“You’re not going to explain what just happened?” Summer raised an eyebrow.

Ziggy shrugged, “He’s just a crazy drunk guy.”

“You clearly said, ‘I’m not in that business anymore,’” Flynn reminded, “Were you a drug dealer?”

“Wait, did you do drugs?” Scott added.

“You all know I worked for a cartel, why do any of those ideas surprise you?”

“Because that seems too hardcore for you,” Dillon admitted.

Ziggy just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Later, when they were back in their rooms for the night Dillon brought the subject back up, “Did you really sell drugs?”

“Yeah, I made a lot of money, even if I did spend some of it on my own fix,” Ziggy nodded. “Though even what I had saved up wasn’t near enough to pay off what I stole for the orphanage.”

“You know, even though you’ve done a lot of questionable stuff, you still have a good heart. I know you only morphed to keep the powers away from Tenaya but you do make a good ranger.”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, “Why bring that up?”

Dillon shook his head, “I noticed the card you gave that guy was for a rehab center. It’s just nice to know you really care about people.”

“As opposed to?”

“Someone like me, who, though I don’t think I’ve done anything as questionable as you, is only here to get my sister back and see if I can remember anything else about my past.”

“At least you have goals,” Ziggy argued, “I might want to help people, but I’m only here because it got me out of jail. I’m cut off from the cartels and I have no family. I haven’t found any goals to focus on, except not getting killed.”

Dillon chuckled, “You’ll figure something out.”

“Well until I find my own thing, I’ll help you with your goals,” Ziggy laid back in his bed.

“There you are showing your heart again,” Dillon smirked as he shut the light off wondering if his past was as action packed as Ziggy’s.


End file.
